Beck Oliver
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Sequel to Tori Vega... Beck... Beck, Beck, Beck... Maybe if you just didn't cheat on Jade... Maybe if you didn't cheat in public where Cat could see you... Oh well... Have fun with Tori up there. Oneshot


**(AN I really suggest that you read my other story, Tori Vega, before you read this one. It's not exactly a necessity, but it is definitely suggested. If you don't, this might not make much sense to you guys. Either way, enjoy! :])**

Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. I have to admit, I actually really liked you. You were pretty nice. But after I, ahem, _disposed of _Tori… I felt the need to do it some more. I don't know what it was, exactly… But for some reason, I found enjoyment in watching the… blood pool out of Tori the way it did. I longed for the sight of it again. I even went as far as jarring Tori's blood. Right now, as we speak, Tori's blood is in an old jam jar underneath my bed. My pink, pink bed in my pink, pink room. But back to Beck. He screwed up. Big time. So here's a flashback for you guys, just to understand.

I was walking around town a few weeks after Tori's funeral. I was about to go inside of this really nice coffee shop that I was so positive none of my friends went to. Especially not… Beck. But yet, there he was. With his arm slung around some floozy. And that floozy was definitely not Jade. You know, Beck's _girlfriend. _I watched from outside the coffee shop Beck leaned in closer to the bottle blonde's face. I glared as their lips crashed together. I ran as they pulled away from each other and Beck saw me.

"Cat!" He yelled after me. I stopped when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. tears started to well up in my eyes and streamed down y face.

"Why would you do this to Jade? She loves you…"

"Cat… Please don't tell Jade. She'll kill me." Beck begged me..

I jerked my shoulder away and went on running. Jade isn't the least of Beck's problems, oh no.

Right underneath my bed, right next to Tori's blood, is the knife that I used to stab Tori. Sometimes, I take it out from under there just to gawk at it. It amazed me how something so small could do so much pleasant damage. It was only about nine inches long… and stained with Vega blood… that nice… red… dried on blood… right on the tip. I remembered how good it felt when that knife made sweet contact with Tori's flesh. Then, just watching all that… blood stream out of her… it was just so… magical. And we all know how much I love magic.

"Oh Beck," I whispered to myself as I admired the knife some more. "Poor, poor Beck… You shouldn't have done this to Jadey."

I sat on the bed and laid the knife on the sheets next to me. I got out my PearPhone and dialed Beck's number. One ring… Two ring… Answer…

"Hello?" a groggy version of Beck's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Beck," I started in my way too innocent voice "Can I come over. I wanna… _talk_ about earlier."

"Umm, sure Cat. Come on over."

"Ok, thanks."

So with that, I grabbed my purse and put the knife and an empty jar in it. You can probably guess what I am going to do. I went downstairs and had to sneak by my parents. They didn't need to know where I was going at midnight. They especially did not need to know what I was up to. Just like they didn't need to know what I was doing the night I was at Tori's house. As far as they knew, I was in my bed sleeping.

So it took me about ten minutes to get Beck's RV. I walked up to the door and slowly raised my fist to knock. My knuckles were just about to make contact with the metallic door when it flung open. Beck was standing in the doorway with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"What?" I asked him. "You knew I was coming."

"Oh… Yeah, yeah… you just got here really fast."

"Oh… umm. Should I, like, do a couple laps around the block and come back?"

He laughed a little bit at what I said. Seriously? I just caught him cheating on his girlfriend, who just so happened to be my best friend, and he wants to yuck it up with me? Haha, no! You can't do that! But I went along with it anyway.

"Nah. Come on in. Sit down." Beck said and moved out of my way. He gestured towards the couch and sat down.

"Listen, Beck," I need to plan "About earlier…"

"Please, please just forget that you ever saw that." He begged again.

I had a plan… I sat down right next to Beck, close enough so that our legs were touching. This will be so easy. I set my purse down, right next to me. I laid my hand a little bit high on his thigh and did my best to look as innocent as possible. I looked him in the eyes, trying to do some eye flirting. It was most definitely working. Beck had this longing look in his eyes. He lowered his head down to mine and his lips hovered right over mine. He pushed a strand of my red hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. So, just to catch you up, there is a strong possibility that Beck cheated on Jade more than once.

Beck's lips finally smacked against mine. After a few seconds, he started biting on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I think I might just enjoy this for a bit before I actually get down to business. I let his tongue slip into my mouth and it whirled around. As the kiss deepened into a full make out session, I threw a leg over his and straddled his lap. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were touching. Beck started tugging at the hem of my shirt and I let him take it off. This was the perfect moment.

I reached over to my bag and moved some stuff around until I felt the hilt of my knife. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Beck didn't even suspect a thing, he was too busy shoving his tongue down my throat. I positioned the knife right by Beck's side where I thought a vital organ might be located. But… out of nowhere, I was pushed to the ground. Beck rushed to his feet and backed away from me.

"What… What the _hell_ is that thing?"

"Beck, listen to me." I said and got off the floor. I'm pretty sure my butt might be bruised tomorrow.

"No… You… you were the one who murdered Tori, weren't you? Weren't you!"

I slowly walked toward Beck and he proceeded to back away. There wasn't much more space for him to walk. Sooner or later, I would have him right where I want him. And… that… was… now… I lunged at Beck and jabbed the knife where I had originally planned for it to go, right in his heart. I ran bacl to where I left my purse and grabbed the jam jar. I filled it up and put it on the ground next to me. I leaned against the wall and enjoyed every minute of watching Beck bleed out. It was even better than watching Tori. After I watched Beck die, I grabbed my shirt, put it on, and went home. No questions asked.

Beck. Beck. Beck. Beck. Maybe… just maybe, if you didn't cheat on my best friend, this wouldn't have happened. I hope you learned your lesson. Maybe you can go have some fun with _Tori. _

**(AN Be honest, was this as good as Tori Vega? Either way, how did you guys like my own little version of Caterina Valentine?)**


End file.
